Condemned Water
by Kaisari
Summary: Naruto looses control over the Kyuubi's powers. This is what happens when Naruto has to face himself as a murderer. SasuNaru


**Disclaimer:** _**I own Naruto and Sasuke...plushies. (smirk)**_

**Naruto POV**

What few witnesses that had beheld this scenery of crimson in its making, were unable to move. They could only stare into my soul and judge it for all its worth. My mind began to race in panic as the crime finally registered in my head. I took my now trembling hands, and raised them to my face. They were not the hands of a boy, but of a monster.

**Iruka's POV**

" Hokage sama, this… there's nothing anyone can do to fix this. I know." I hang my head low wishing it hadn't happened. " It wasn't his fault though." I plead with the Hokage, knelt before him. "It was that damn fox. No one could possibly contain such evil within themselves forever. That's why… that's why he…" The Sandaime held up his hand, cutting me off from my apology.

" Please! I'll leave quietly with Naruto, no one will ever hear from us again!" The sandaime shoots me a look that silences me. " Iruka, Naruto is apart of this community and he will stay apart of it. I have no intention of letting you or Naruto go. I understand it wasn't Naruto that did those things. And I also understand you want to protect Naruto from the people who know what happened." I look up in admiration, the sandaime understands completely.

" I understand Naruto hasn't spoken to your for a week now?" " Correct." " I want you to give Naruto his space and allow him his own choices for now." No. I can't agree with that. Naruto needs to know it isn't he who takes the blame. " Sandaime sama…" " No matter what you say…" Sandaime sternly interrupts, "Understand this, you can't tell someone how they should feel."

**Naruto's POV**

It keeps replaying through my head, that night I killed so many enemies along with so many innocents. A village I'd never heard of was invading the leaf village. The ninjas from this village seemed…different, a lot different. I remember they wore a strange device over their eyes. Somehow it gave them the advantage and that put me in a panic. I saw so many people from our village on the ground and I felt like I had to do something, so I asked for a little help from the only living thing that could wipe out an entire army.

I was doing fine. I was persuading the enemy to leave. They wouldn't give up though; they just kept coming at me. I was okay with this; I had the energy I needed to keep going. But then it happened; someone from a distance screamed.

I looked upwards, and there on a rooftop stood Sakura, a sword through her chest, as she stood rigid. A group of children behind her looked horrified at the scene but couldn't gasp a sound. I felt like them, like the children she'd tried to protect, so helpless and vulnerable as she stood there shaking.

One of those foreign ninjas stood completely still as he watched her stagger as his sword's pierce let precious rubies escape in globs. I then realized I needed to help her, so I took off after swatting two oncoming ninjas out of my way. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, perhaps even faster. But as she began to fall I could feel it wasn't going to be enough. I heard the kyuubi in my head, laughing. I banished the thought and leaped up onto the roof, catching the precious girl in my arms. Instinctively I drew her towards my chest. Her breathing was slow.

I could feel my tranquil ocean eyes suddenly flash into a fiery red. I saw that ninja, still standing tall and motionless. I stared into those goggles were I knew hid those coward eyes. Sakura suddenly gasped so I pulled her tighter into my chest, not sure how to comfort her, how to tell her it'd all be fine. I could feel the handle of the sword pressing lovingly against my chest as well.

Stroking her long pink hair I heard her breaths become slower and lighter, until they came to a complete stop.

As I set her body down, I looked on in disbelief. The once so talkative and glowing girl was now so silent. I quickly looked upwards, but the one who dealt the damage had already taken flight. What could I do? This wasn't supposed to happen. There's no way this could have happened. People you love are supposed to be there, their supposed always support you when you're in need. They don't… die.

And then, a sudden darkness began to fill me. I felt myself changing, my hands expanding into paws, and my teeth becoming sharp like the sword that stabbed Sakura. I wasn't afraid to take this power in, to let this leak fill my body with rage and hatred.

When everything suddenly felt as if it were too much to hold onto any longer, I spilled. Everything erupted and I let nothing in these crimson eyes remain reasonable.

**_Now you know: Naruto's turned emo, Iruka's leaving town, and Sasuke's no where to be found. What the hell is going on?! _**

**_Next time on Condemned Water: Naruto! Where's Sakura? _**


End file.
